This invention relates to a system for recovering latent and sensible heat of effluent gases from a cupola for cast iron production, or from other similar melting installation, for the purpose of obtaining electric and/or heat energy in the form of steam and/or hot water.
In melting installations, including cupolas for cast iron production, the effluent gases contain latent and sensible heat. Since melting installations such as cupolas can have intermittent operation characterized by halts or periods of non-use, including daily halts or periods of non-use, and since their effluent gases contain dust and in some cases steam and/or drops of water, and therefore possessing potentially fouling and corrosive properties, it follows that the recovery of such latent and sensible heat from the above-mentioned gases involves certain difficulties.